stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Annika Hansen (clone)
For her original template see Seven of Nine. Annika Hansen, in Romulan Tal Prai'ex service, was a clone of Annika Hansen that was first created to infiltrate the United Federation of Planets just as Shinzon was himself a clone of Jean-Luc Picard. Her original template is the woman that was to become Seven of Nine. Early life Annika Hansen was born in 2360 on Romulus. Her foster parents, in the House of Orioss, made her enter the Romulan military before the Dominion War and later took part in battlefield action. She regarded rhe first ten years of her life as a probation period, where she was nicknamed The Federation Bottleneck by her childhood friends. In her stay at the Romulan Naval Academy, her grades were rather average but she had the disadvantage of being much younger than other cadets. She became the centerpiece of its ballet troupe and realized the childhood dream of her original template, in a fashion. Her World of Warcraft life To many Romulans, she was known to be the greatest expert in the Empire about World of Warcraft and its addictive power. To this end, she started her research with two groups (or guilds) of test subjects: one with Horde players and the other with Alliance players. Her conclusions were such that Romulans, just like Klingons and humans, could become addicted to the game, but for different reasons and with different effects. She was known to be fond of World of Warcraft holodeck programs and even used one to execute a Romulan convict in the run-up to her cadet cruise, despite the warnings of her fellow cadets at the time. They even warned against using World of Warcraft holodeck programs because it seemed to create crack-like addiction. Dominion War and beyond During the Dominion War, something unusual happened on her cadet cruise aboard the IRW Letant. Her actions during that cadet cruise earned her the rank of arrain and has been given the birth name of her original template because the Tal Shiar somehow learned that her original template has become Seven of Nine. After the Dominion War, but before the Shinzon Incident, she was transferred to the Tal Prai'ex where she commanded a listening post station who was used by many other people as a space convenience store. After the Shinzon Incident The Senate found new uses for the clones it helped create. Even then, she remained the commander of the listening post, helping it defeat a band of pirates, for which she was permanently assigned to the Tal Prai'ex. She is the commanding officer of the . ( ) Service record * 2370-2374: Romulan Naval Academy * 2374-2375: IRW Letant - cadet officer * 2375: IRW Letant - science officer * 2375-2383: Listening post #740067, commanding officer * 2383-Present: - Commanding officer Trivia * At some time in 2370, her cloning creche was invited to test-run a holodeck program that has been repaired due to a nanite infestation. The holodeck program, before the nanite infestation occured, was the fight against the final boss of Magisters' Terrace in World of Warcraft. * Prior to her holodeck trip, she never ate a strawberry tart in her life Category:Humans Category:Romulan military personnel Category:RIS Bouteina